Government of the Caribbean
The Caribbean '''(AKA '''The Caribbean Republic or The Unified Republic of the Caribbean) is an archipelago nation ruled by an elected President. It is located in the Caribbean Sea. The current President of the republic is a man known as Cannonwalker. Social Information The Caribbean is a nation of various languages and many different heritages. As such, many public services and writings are offered in different languages. Additionally, due to the variety in religious practices, the Caribbean has no official religion. Political Information Foreign Relations The Caribbean, back when it was called the Brethren Coast, was one of the original signees of the Treaty of Moscow, which established the Atlantic Pact. They also founded and led The Alliance of Independent Nations before its abolition on October 15th, 1761. Diplomacy Treaties *Treaty of Moscow (lead to the creation of the Atlantic Pact) *Treaty of Tabriz (alliance with Persia) *Treaty of Kralendijk (land trade with the Netherlands) Territories The territories owned by the Caribbean are marked in Red. The Caribbean currently holds a sizeable amount of land in the Caribbean and North and South America. The Caribbean Republic originally started off with just Haiti (western one-third of Hispaniola), Saint Croix, Saint Thomas and Saint Jan, but later expanded by trading land with the Spanish and the Dutch. Territories Controlled by the Caribbean *Hispaniola *Saint Croix *Saint Thomas *Cuba *Puerto Rico *Saint Jan *Curaçao *Florida *Aruba *Bonaire *Sint Maarten *Saint Eustatius *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *The Bahamas *Jamaica *Yucatán *Trinidad and Tobago *Isla Margarita *French Guiana *Grenada *Mustique *St. Lucia *Barbados *Martinique *Dominica *Guadeloupe *Antigua *Montserrat *St. Kitts *Nevis *Barbuda *Saba *St. Barts *St. Martin *Anguilla *Anegada *Gorda *Jost Van Dyke *Tortola Citizens This is a list of Minecraft players who have been deemed "citizens" of the Caribbean. Citizens are given a spot in either the Executive, Legislative or Judicial branches of the Caribbean. Anybody can apply to become a citizen on the President's talk page, but they must meet certain requirements: #Citizens of the Caribbean cannot be in allegiance to any other nations, as this could cause a conflict of interest. #Although the President is usually willing to compromise, citizens must always follow his instruction to ensure the Caribbean remains internally stable. News *7/7/1761 - The Kingdom of the Brethren Coast is established. *7/7/1761 - Sweden immediately embargoes any trade from the Brethren. *7/7/1761 - Pirate King Cannonwalker signs The Treaty of Moscow, making an alliance between the Coast and the nations of Russia and Poland-Lithuania. *7/8/1761 - The Brethren Coast becomes allies with Spain. *7/8/1761 - Pirate King Cannonwalker signs the Treaty of Tabriz, establishing an open trade agreement and indefinite cease fire with Persia. *7/8/1761 - The Brethren Coast becomes allies with Sweden. Sweden's trade embargo is lifted, an open trade agreement is established and a Swedish military base is built on Haiti. *7/9/1761 - Sweden is absorbed into the Russian Empire, making diplomatic relations between the Coast and Sweden moot. *7/9/1761 - The Brethren Coast and the Ottoman Empire begin trading. *7/10/1761 - The Brethren Coast and the Netherlands begin trading. *7/16/1761 - The Brethren Coast joins the Atlantic Pact, a result of the Treaty of Moscow signed on July 7th. *7/19/1761 - The Brethren Coast and the newly-formed Independent Circle of Bounty Hunters form an alliance and begin trading. *7/25/1761 - The Brethren Coast and Bavaria establish diplomatic relations. *7/26/1761 - Following their admissions into the Atlantic Pact, the Brethren Coast begins open trade with Iberia, Morocco, the Netherlands and France. *7/27/1761 - Following their admissions into the Atlantic Pact, the Brethren Coast begins open trade with Romania and Württemberg. *7/29/1761 - The Brethren Coast officially becomes a Presidential Republic, with former Pirate King Cannonwalker winning the presidency by a landslide. *7/29/1761 - The Brethren Coast expresses its support for the Republican rebels in Bavaria fighting the Monarchy. *7/29/1761 - The Netherlands generously gifts the Brethren Coast the Caribbean island of Curaçao. In exchange, the Dutch are still allowed to do business on it and a Dutch consulate is built on it. *8/01/1761 - Russia and the Brethren Coast establish a mutual embassy/consulate deal; Russia builds an embassy in Port-au-Prince and a consulate in Santo Domingo, while the Coast builds an embassy in St. Petersburg and a consulate in Odessa. *8/01/1761 - Iberia generously gifts the Brethren Coast Cuba, Santo Domingo, Puerto Rico and Eastern Florida. This prompts the Brethren Coast to move their capital to Havana, Cuba. *8/02/1761 - Iberia and the Brethren Coast establiush a mutual embassy/consulate deal; Iberia builds an embassy in Havana and a consulate in St. Augustine, while the Coast builds an embassy in Madrid and a consulate in Barcelona. *8/02/1761 - Ramsey Harrington (AKA ObsidianVader) gives his land of Bavaria to the Brethren Coast and joins as the Governor of Puerto Rico. *8/02/1761- The Brethren Coast signs the Treaty of Kralendijk, a treaty which lays out the conditions of a land trade between the Coast and the Netherlands. The Netherlands is given Bavaria, and the Coast is given all of the Netherlands's Caribbean possessions and Surinam. *8/13/1761 - David McMartin is appointed to be Vice President of the Brethren Coast. He will take over power if President Cannonwalker resigns or otherwise cannot perform his duties. *8/26/1761 - The Brethren Coast founds The Alliance of Independent Nations. *8/26/1761 - Due to the inactivity of Russia's Tsar, diplomatic relations between the Brethren Coast and Russia are severed. *8/27/1761 - President Cannonwalker authors the Pirata Codex of the Brethren Coast, the supreme law of the land. *10/13/1761 - The government of the Brethren Coast is revamped. The Pirata Codex is repealed and the name of the nation is changed to the Caribbean. *10/14/1761 - The Caribbean Republic annexes St. Vincent and the Grenadines. Additionally, Great Britain cedes the Bahamas and Jamaica to the Caribbean. Because of this, the Caribbean and Britain establish friendly relations. *10/15/1761 - The Caribbean Republic is gifted the Yucatán Peninsula by Iberia. *10/15/1761 - The Alliance of Independent Nations is abolished. No successor group is created. *10/16/1761 - drlithium_ rejoins the Caribbean and becomes Governor of Yucatan. Shortly thereafter, Ramsey Harrington (AKA ObsidianVader) leaves the Caribbean to join Prussia. *10/16/1761 - The Caribbean and Prussia establish friendly relations. *10/16/1761 - Matthew Venables (AKA ErixeyaOfficial) leaves the Caribbean. *10/16/1761 - David McMartin (AKA AwesomeA321) leaves the Caribbean to lead the newly-independent Portugal. As a result, the Caribbean and Portugal establish friendly relations. Additionally, due to the split between Portugal and Spain, the Caribbean and newly-independent Spain establish friendly relations. *10/17/1761 - After the reunification of Spain and Portugal into Iberia, the Caribbean and Iberia re-establish friendly relations. *10/17/1761 - The Caribbean is gifted Isla Margarita and Trinidad and Tobago by Iberia. *10/17/1761 - The Caribbean and Poland-Lithuania establish friendly relations. *10/17/1761 - After the reunion of Spain and Portugal, David McMartin (AKA AwesomeA321) rejoins the Caribbean with his previous position; Vice President. *10/18/1761 - Following the signing of the Treaty of Cayenne, the Caribbean cedes Dutch Guyana to the French, but receive French Guiana and the islands of Grenada, Mustique, St. Lucia, Barbados, Martinique, Dominica, Guadeloupe, Antigua, Montserrat, St. Kitts, Nevis, Barbuda, Saba, St. Barts, St. Martin, Anguilla, Anegada, Gorda, Jost Van Dyke, and Tortola in return. Category:Government Category:Caribbean